Republican Space Rangers
Republican Space Rangers is a show that's viewable on the TV in Niko Bellic's safehouses in Grand Theft Auto IV, Luis' Apartment in The Ballad of Gay Tony and at The Lost MC Clubhouse in The Lost and Damned. The plot consists of three Caucasian redneck American men who patrol the universe in a spacecraft (which noticably resembles a penis), searching for and eliminating what they perceive to be threats to America. This is the first cartoon show in the GTA series. It has a mix of satirical humor, violence, foul language and use of drugs. All the cartoons have a very stereotypical neoconservative view on life, except for homosexualtity, where the members of the crew (all male), seem to have sexual desires for one another.'' Episodes *'1st Episode (Grand Theft Auto IV): '''The Rangers bomb an agrarian orphanage, then head to another planet. A squid-like alien native of the planet says they must stop an evil alien from destroying their culture and taking their resources. The episode ends with both aliens getting shot. *'Episode 456: Trouble Brewing Down South (The Lost and Damned): Tired of his treatment, Butch leaves Commander and Dick. They proclaim that Butch has become gay and a Communist. *'''Homecoming (The Ballad of Gay Tony): The Rangers return to Earth (after being asleep for 8 years, instead of 8 hours, due to a mistake by Dick). They realize that the U.S. has aliens in it because of not protecting the homeland. They soon go to a Human and/or Other Equal Species Reform Unit, and then realize that the USA has an alien president, President Zane, whose head is shaped like a scrotum, and whose neck resembles a penis. The three decide to kill him or set off a terrorist act and blame it on "Brown People." With Commander stopping Zane's hovercar, Dick prepares to shoot. He misses and shoots Commander in the penis. The episode ends with a clue that another episode might be made in GTA V. The Cast *'Commander': Commander is the leader of the squad. He is always seen with a cigar in his mouth, even while sleeping. He claims blogging is for communists and liberals and calls Butch "Cyber-Shopper". *'Dick': Dick seems to be second in command. He has a mustache and wears a red headband. He hero-worships the Commander, and often wishes for the next time he might be subject to the Commander's "warm, hairy embrace." Although generally sharing the same bloodlust as his two companions, Dick has a shining moment of clarity by whispering, "No, the enemy is inside" after the Commander screams that the enemy is "out there boys!" Shortly after, however, he partakes in the genocide of an alien race with glee. He also makes sexual comments that are homosexual in nature. In the episode "Trouble Brewing Down South" Dick proclaims that he was raised on a farm, when searching for Butch. In the episode "Homecoming", Dick got a picture of himself by his cyrogenic tube and he cannot spell four. It's also revealed that he was molested by his uncle and says "it's a secret between me and Papa". *'Butch': Butch is the tall, obese pilot of the ship who carries two guns. He has a distinctive, hillbilly-esque voice and is the dumbest of the three. His helmet's visor has his own spit on it. Butch's stupidity is often exemplified by groupthink actions (such as agreeing with the other two on anything) and his primitive desire to kill on sight, even though he "don't really like that killing". He becomes a fan of blogging and the internet by episode 2 and 3. Parody of/Trivia *''Republican Space Rangers is a parody of modern American foreign policy, especially in Iraq. *Their suits resemble MJOLNIR armor from the ''Halo series. Also, their ship gets caught by a Halo Ring-like object in the second episode. Also, the fact that Dick hero-worships Commander may be a reference to the popular Halo-based machinima series Red vs. Blue, in which the character Dick Simmons is seen as a "kiss-ass" toward Sarge, his Commander. *Their spaceship is phallic in shape, continuing the tradition of phallic images appearing in GTA games. Also, the missiles fired from the ship are shaped like sperm. Also, in Episode 456, Butch and Commander are fired out the front, where the Commander yells: "I'm goin' out like I began!" '' *President Zane's head is shaped like a scrotum while his wife's face is shaped like a vagina. *Johnny Klebitz insulted Malc on how his gang's clothing style, claiming that they dress like the Republican Space Rangers. *Pißwasser was mentioned in the first episode as "generous donations." *In "Homecoming", the Commander suggests a password to start up the ship, "Clown's Pocket", but it doesn't work. This is also the name of a casino in Las Venturas. *The hovering robot that boards the RSR's ship in the episode "Homecoming" has a striking resemblance to a Probe Droid from the Star Wars series, and also bears a resemblance to the Mister Handy model featured in the Fallout 3 & New Vegas video games. *The sound that the RSR's ship makes when starting up has the same sound effect as the Medigun from the game ''Team Fortress 2. *In episode 1, they arrive at Fort Flaccid, which is when a male penis is not erected. *In episode 456, when Butch is talking to the alien outside of the ship, he mentions the other two rangers as "Butch and the Commander." He was supposed to say "Dick and the Commander," though this might be a testament to his stupidity, or a simple mistake by the voice actor. *The rangers never take off their armor, even when they sleep. Gallery Image:RSRlogo.jpg|Logo Image:RSRcast.jpg|Cast Image:RSRship.jpg|Ship Image:RSRcommander.jpg|Commander Image:RSRdick.jpg|Dick Image:RSRbutch.jpg|Butch de:Republican Space Rangers es:Republican Space Rangers Category:TV Shows in GTA IV Category:TV Shows in The Lost and Damned